Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to apparatuses and methods capable of accessing a wireless network. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, Systems-on-Chip and user equipment (UE) capable of accessing a wireless network and transferring related network access information (NAI) to other devices. Certain other embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods enabling (or facilitating) access by a device to a wireless network and transferring related NAI to other devices.
A wireless network is system of inter-operated components that enable (or support) one or more wireless communication service(s) between two or more devices. The request for, registration of, identification of, use of, and termination of a wireless communication service is a complicated process involving multiple wireless-capable devices, as well as wireless components (e.g., base station(s), servers, radio channel equipment, mobility management equipment, software resources, etc.) associated with a wireless network. Under certain circumstances, limited resources within a wireless network may restrict the number users and/or quality of service for users seeking access one to wireless communication service(s).
A number of public wireless networks (PWN), such as those established and maintained by mobile phone companies, mobile wireless broadband systems, and/or satellite systems, which are each capable of providing communication services based on cellular communication protocol(s) are examples of contemporary wireless networks. Each PWN restricts access to its offered communication services to authorized UE. Hence, authorized UE may be considered a subscriber terminal by the PWN, and a service provider that manages and operates the PWN may provide subscriber identification information (SII) to respective subscriber terminals. Thereafter, the SII may be used by the subscriber terminals to establish authorized access to the PWN.
The SII may be stored in a subscriber identification module (SIM) that is built in, or may be inserted/de-inserted (e.g., in the form of a so-called “SIM card”) into a subscriber terminal. Data associated SII and related subscriber terminal information stored on the SIM may be protected using one or more data encryption methods. The subscriber terminal may use or access the communication services over the PWN using the SII stored in the SIM.
In electronic and communication industries, various attempts have been made to produce UE equipped with wired/wireless communication functions. One example is the so-called Internet of Things (IoT) or Internet of Everything (IoE). IoT or IoE refers to an environment where the things of everyday life are connected via a wired/wireless network in order to share information. Hence, the IoT or IoE approach may be used to connect devices over the network allowing them to share information across a variety of technical fields including smart home appliances, smart homes (e.g., remote metering, heating/cooling management, home solar systems, home security systems) healthcare, and smart cars.
Increasingly, a subscriber may desire to access the PWN using not just a single fixed UE, but a variety of UE, including mobile UE. Thus, in certain instances, the subscriber may be required to remove a SIM from a first UE that has access to the PWN and insert the SIM in a second UE so that the second UE may have access to the PWN. This process is labor intensive, there is no continuity in data use, and more than one UE cannot access the PWN at the same time using the same SII.
In some instances, the subscriber may purchase a SIM, however and in whatever form provided, for each UE. This incurs extra cost for each SIM purchased, there is a de-synchronization between different UE that may cause data/communication loss, and each UE may have a different wireless capability.
A subscriber may desire to access (e.g., upload data to and download data from) the PWN through a variety of UE at the same time without the need of purchasing a separate SIM for each UE. In other words, one subscriber may desire to freely access one or more PWN using one or more UE at the same time, using one set of SII. Accordingly, there is a general need for an apparatus and method to allow a subscriber to freely access a PWN using multiple UE.